


[Eagle Iron]BAD GUY

by MayIsmile



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayIsmile/pseuds/MayIsmile
Summary: "Gather up your loved ones, gather up your friends, 'cause this is when the bad guy, a bad guy wins." In the complex building, a sunglasses man circulates his single.





	[Eagle Iron]BAD GUY

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am very glad that you can read this article because I am Chinese and want to share my own articles with more people, so I translated them into English with Google software. If there is anything that is not fluent or wrong. Please indicate the place, thank you for your suggestion!

-

"Gather up your loved ones, gather up your friends, 'cause this is when the bad guy, a bad guy wins." In the complex building, a sunglasses man circulates his single.

"Oh hey Clint, why are you singing the songs in my station clothes every day?"

It was Tony Stark, the president of Stark Industries, the narcissistic to the extreme, and a genius.

Clint bypassed the sofa and took the last donut on the plate: "I didn't write your name on this song? Put it in the battle suit every day and then pass it through the communication system. If you can't hear it, you will see the ghost." "" Then slowly walk around the person: "I'M GONNA EAT IT, in front of you."

"Hey, this is not fair, do you know that is the last one? And he still has icing!"

"Well, what about that?" Clint stuffed the last donut into his mouth and then sang his favorite song: "Now there once was a man, who was tall and handsome..."

"God, Clint! Don't let him cycle 3D?" The red-haired woman took a knife and passed it. Well, it was Natasha, the only female member in the current reunion. Of course, Clint also listened to her. .

"Murder..." Clint stunned her feet, and the look of resentment provoked everyone to laugh. Then he patted Tony's face: "The next time you have a doughnut, remember to call me, the last one is of course me. He whispered in Tony’s ear: "Of course there is you..."

Tony turned to the man who reached out and wanted to learn a lesson, but he had already run away.

"Bad guy." Tony rolled his eyes in the direction of the man's departure but immediately turned back and said, "Jarvis, moved the song to Clint's receiver for background music and removed it from my suit."

"Are you sure, Sir? According to the frequency of your listening to the song, this song is your favorite song."

"When did I do what I regret? Listen to Jarvis."

"For you,Sir,always."

"This is a good boy who is obedient."

The air seemed to stop flowing, everything seemed to be still at this moment, only Tony was moving, but he found that other people's eyes revealed a look that Tony didn't understand.

Everyone: "Hey..."

Clint suddenly ran back: "I'll find something to eat, a donut doesn't seem to be enough."

Long silence.

The people exchanged a look.

In the end, Steve broke this state: "I think... I have to go back to Tony's room and get my shield back." Steve gave Bucky a look.

Bucky has been sluggish for a long time.

Bruce suddenly touched his elbow and touched him. "Oh, I... I didn't have a plum to eat. I had to give Tony a cake of plums that I gambled last week. I went out and bought some." Then I rushed out. .

So urgent? Tony didn't know what to buy a plum, and he didn't want to go out of nowhere.

"Ah... I am going to find Wanda, she is waiting for me to go shopping."

"My friend stark, I am a little messy there, go back and go."

"Well... Tony, I am going to the lab waiting for you, you... talk slowly." Bruce patted Clint's shoulder before going, made a gesture in the place where Tony couldn't see, and Clint responded with a look.

The last Sam depression stood up and said, "I am going to find... um... I am going out for training, remember to call me at dinner time." Sam politely nodded and walked against the wall.

In the vast living room, only Tony and Clint were left at the moment, and the air was full of stiffness.

"Ah, Tony, I think we have to... solve some problems, like..." Clint stood awkwardly, holding the front corner of his clothes and seeing the obvious folds and water stains. Clint's face was slightly reddish. .

"I don't want Bruce to wait. We still have experiments to do. If there is anything to change the time, let's talk about it." Tony stood up and interrupted Clint's words and walked in the direction of the elevator. The elevator was closing. For a while, Tony smiled and added: "I have time around 2am... If you can hold it." The elevator is completely closed, Clint is still standing, remembering the smile, the corner of the mouth does not consciously evoke

It is an angel.

That evening, Clint drank a large bag of coffee powder stolen from Tony's studio... Well, Vision helped him steal it. Clint didn't have the ability to steal his coffee in the face of Tony, it might be Veronica was killed.

Clint groaned, it's very good now at 2am, he went to Tony's studio, the studio's glass was all gray, and Tony didn't have the habit of making it transparent when he was working.

Clint sent a message to Bruce in front of the door:

"Bruce, I am at the door, what is your reason, if it is because of you and I will succeed."

Bruce in the studio was shocked by the sudden two message prompts and almost connected the wires to Tony.

"Hey buddy, be careful, it's just a mobile phone, not a monster that can kill you." Tony also trembled with Bruce's movement.

"Sorry Tony, I think I have to go, Thor came back with Loki and said that I would like to drink."

"I still have to drink so late, not afraid of dying?" Tony teased and smiled.

Very good, stark taunts are coming again.

"Then I will..."

"Well, let's go, I can make these little things by myself."

"Well, take a break earlier." Bruce ran out at the fastest speed of his life.

"Come on Clint."

"rest assured."

Clint moved softly to Tony's side.

"Tony, I am coming." Clint is attached to the human ear as usual.

"Shit!"

Tony stunned the wire to his wrist, but Clint got up early and retributed—Tony slammed into Clint's chin when he jumped a little and Clint licked his teeth.

"Oh..." Clint stared at his chin and looked at the man in front of him with resentment.

"What's the matter directly, why are you so suddenly..." Tony glared at his red wrist and complained, "I think... I should sleep, and you should go to bed earlier."

As Tony turned and packed, Clint shot two swords on both sides of Tony, the line in the middle—Tony's extremely strong line for him made Tony unable to move, and Tony understood what it meant to be self-sufficient.

Clint walked in slowly, holding his knees in the middle of Tony's thigh, in case Tony broke free. Clint kissed Tony, who was struggling. Tony was struggling at first, but slowly, Tony softened in Clint's arms and began to enjoy the process until Clint took the initiative.

"Why are you hiding from me?" Clint put his forehead on Tony.

"Because that doughnut."

Tony still lie as usual without changing his color.

"I love you, you know, I love you Tony."

Tony stunned. In fact, he already knew what Clint was going to say. He just didn't have too much feelings and he was not ready yet. He didn't know what to do.

So I can only stay there and watch Clint.

"I need your response." Clint pulled the distance closer and he could feel Tony's quick breath.

"I, I... um..." Tony licked his lips, his eyes turned to one side to make himself look less awkward, and then said in a very small voice: "Me too, I have been... um, you understand I mean Clint."

"My sweety." Clint kissed Tony directly. It is bitter, mixed with the mellowness of coffee, but sweeter than those coffee.

Tony didn't struggle, took the initiative to cater to Clint, and climbed Clint's back with both hands.

“Who's the bad guy?”

"You."

"But you still like me, don't you?"

The two have been in contact with each other.

As everyone knows, other people are gathering in Bruce's room and watching the Vision-derived monitoring smile. Steve and Bucky's chest glared at the old photos, giving a smile to the friendship, and also sent a blessing to the pair. Wanda was being held by Vision, Thor and Loki smiled, Bruce and Natasha also picked up Hand, Sam... Sam is holding his arms against the wall and staring at the monitor to reveal a different smile than the others.

I believe you understand.

-FIN-


End file.
